Kamen Riders' Main Forms
Form)]] In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that can alternate between forms to analyze their opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. All Riders with certain form sets are listed here. Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Black RX (Primary) **Robo Rider **Bio Rider Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX (Primary) Lmesvjx1.jpg|RX Robo Rider 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|RX Bio Rider Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form (Primary) **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Primary) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form (Default/Primary) **Storm Form **Flame Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Default/Primary) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form Krk-KabutoMF.jpg|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form Krk-TheBeeMF.jpg|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form Krk-SaswordMF.jpg|Sasword Masked Form Kamen_Rider_Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form Krk-GatackMF.jpg|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form (Primary) **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form (Primary) **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Skull Form **Hijack Form Den-O-sword.jpg|Den-O Sword Form (Primary) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form (Primary) Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form Den-O-Yuuki-skull.jpg|Yuuki Skull Form Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|Yuuki Hijack Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form (Primary) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form What-aru Kurenai.png|Kiva Kiva Form (Primary) Not Agito Storm Form.png|Kiva Garulu Form Merman Rider Is Green With Envy.png|Kiva Basshaa Form Eye Think It's Hammer Time.png|Kiva Dogga Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker (Primary) **HeatMetal **LunaTrigger *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel (Default/Primary) **Bike Form KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Primary) KamenRiderDoubleHeatMetalForm.jpg|Double HeatMetal KamenRiderDoubleLunaTriggerForm.jpg|Double LunaTrigger KamenRiderAccel.jpg|Accel (Default/Primary) KamenRiderAccelBikeForm.jpg|Accel Bike Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (Primary) **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Shauta Combo KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Primary) KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo OOO Shauta .jpg|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (Default/Primary) **Elek States **Fire States RocketMan.png|Fourze Base States (Default/Primary) GoldPower.png|Fourze Elek States FightingFireWithFire.png|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (Primary) **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Primary) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms (Primary) **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms (Primary) **Mango Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms (Primary) **Kiwi Arms *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Default Arms (Primary) **Gaim Arms **Wizard Arms **Fourze Arms **Decade Arms KRGa-Gaimorange.png|Gaim Orange Arms (Primary) KRGa-Gaimpine.png|Gaim Pine Arms KRGa-Gaimichigo.png|Gaim Ichigo Arms Kamen Rider 'Baron'.png|Baron Banana Arms (Primary) KRGa-Baronmango.png|Baron Mango Arms KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms (Primary) KRGa-Ryugenkiwi.png|Ryugen Kiwi Arms KamenRiderFifteen.jpg|Fifteen Default Arms (Primary) 15 Orange Arms.jpg|Fifteen Gaim Arms 15 Wizard Arms.jpg|Fifteen Wizard Arms 15 Fourze Arms.jpg|Fifteen Fourze Arms 15 Decade Arms.jpg|Fifteen Decade Arms Adaptations Saban's Masked Rider *Masked Rider **Masked Rider (Primary) **Super Gold **Super Blue Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Masked Rider (Primary) Lmesvjx1.jpg|Masked Rider Super Gold 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|Masked Rider Super Blue Rider Cards Kamen_Ride_Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kuuga Form_Ride_Kuuga_Dragon.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon Form_Ride_Kuuga_Pegasus.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus Form_Ride_Kuuga_Titan.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Titan Kamen_Ride_Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride: Agito Form_Ride_Agito_Storm.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Storm Form_Ride_Agito_Flame.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Flame Kamen_Ride_Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride: Den-O Form_Ride_Den-O_Rod.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form_Ride_Den-O_Axe.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Ax Form_Ride_Den-O_Gun.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Gun Kamen_Ride_Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kiva Form_Ride_Kiva_Garulu.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Garulu Form_Ride_Kiva_Basshar.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa Form_Ride_Kiva_Dogga.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Dogga Ranger Keys Tatoba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Key Gatakiriba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo Key Latorartar Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo Key Sagohzo Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo Key Shauta Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo Key Rider Rings Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Kuuga Dragon Ring.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form Kuuga Pegasus Ring.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Better Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Kiva Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form (Red) Kiva Garulu Ring.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Better Kiva Bassha Ring.jpg|Kiva Basshaa Form Kiva Dogga Ring.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double CycloneJoker W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Colored) Premium_Double_Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Premium Bandai) W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Shin OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Red) Premium_OOO_Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Premium Bandai) Gatakiriba Ring.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo True Lion Ring.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo Sagohzo Ring.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Premium_Birth_Ring.jpg|Birth (Premium Bandai) Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Premium_Fourze_Ring.jpg|Fourze Base States (Premium Bandai) Fourze Elek Ring.jpg|Fourze Elek States Better Fire States Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States flame.PNG|Flame Ring Waterring.png|Water Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Ring Premium_Wizard_Ring.jpg|Wizard Flame Style (Premium Bandai) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms